Yugi's Crazy Adventures
by Blood Demons
Summary: I changed the theme a bit. Ever wonder what would happen if Yugi ran into some odd, annoying and crazy situations? Well, if you want to find out read this!
1. I Just Wanted to Read

Yugi trained his eyes to the book at hand trying to ignore all possible distractions, if there were any in the quiet house he was in. He looked at the first page and smiled as he began to read the book. There was something about a good adventure and romance genre when it was put into words on the page. He turned the next page, eager to continue the story which he found intresting so far. A knock on the door made Yugi stop reading, which he wasn't too pleased about. He set the book down and walked toward the door to see Joey standing behind it. The teen sighed and opened the door.

"Hey Yug! Watcha doing?" Joey seemed a bit more energetic then usual which meant Yugi would have a hard time reading. He didn't want to send Joey away.

"Just reading," Yugi replied and let the blonde in, "Just got a new novel and wanted to start it." Joey jumped about for a second before coming in. Yugi heard something rattle but pushed the sound aside and led Joey to the living room where the blonde turned the TV on and watched some of his favorite programs he was currently band from at home. Yugi sank back into his chair and started to read again. He blocked the noise of the TV out so that he could read in peace.

"Watcha reading?"

"A novel," Yugi answered politly while still reading.

"What's it about?"

"It's about how someone who is a demon seeks humanity."

"In english."

"It's about a vampire," Yugi said drly trying to remain calm as the questions poured out like a fountain.

"What's the vampires name?" Joey asked bouncing up and down.

"Dracula." Yugi crushed the books cover in his hand making it bend.

"I see and what's the book called?" Joey inquired as if even more energy seemed to flow through him.

"Dracula." Yugi replied, "Now you should watch your show." Joey went silent.

About ten minutes into reading Yugi's eye twitched at the sound of something shaking. He clutched the book tighter in his grip.

_Rattle rattle_

Yugi gripped the book tighter but kept on reading trying and I repat **trying** to ignore the rattle of whatever Joey had. He looked down at the next line of his book and sank into the story again, getting lost in the world of Dracula but was once again disturbed.

_Rattle rattle_

Yugi's eye twitched again but he kept a smile on his face and began reading **again**. Soon he was deep into the book and enjoying the storyline and characters, of which there was only one so far. Jonathon Harker. He read more into the book when, again, you guessed it-

_Rattle rattle_

Yugi's smile became small and almost broken when this noise happened AGAIN! Yugi's grip on the book was so tight now that the cover had a crease in it and probably wouldn't come out. He was just getting to a good part when, yet again came that aweful noise.

_Rattle rattle_

Yugi's smile turned into a full out frown and he set his book down on the table and glared at Joey.

"What the hell is in your pokect!" Yugi took deep breathes to calm down and Joey just smiled and pulled out and M&M box and shook it again.

"Want one?" Joey asked with a smile.

"AHHH! GET OUT!" Yugi snapped angrily in a loud voice. Joey jumped and walked toward the door.

"Fine, you don't get one." He left the house leaving Yugi alone in peace.

"Finally!" Yugi sat down and picked his book up again. "I can finally read in peac-" the door bell rang throughout the game shop and Yugi made a fist in anger. "Who else is coming?" Said teen walked to the door and saw Tea. He groaned inwardly knowing he wasn't even going to get to read one sentence. "Hi Tea," he said calmly, "What can I do for you?"

"Hi Yugi, I just came to hang out with you."

"Well I'm in the middle of-"

"Thanks for letting me come over," Tea came inside and sat down on the couch, "Joey said you werent busy." Yugi felt a vein inside his head pop.

_Calm down, she'll only be here for a short time. Just stay calm and let her talk and then she'll leave. _Yugi sat down in a chair oposite of her and smiled. "So, what do you need?"

"Oh, I just wanted to talk. Did you hear, they have a new set of cards coming out. Isn't that great?" Yugi nodded, "Oh and some guy from school asked me out."

"That's great Tea, what's his-"

"Oh and did you know he's one of the most popular guys in school?"

"No I-"

"Oh and that he's bi and he totally has a crush on me."

"That's great and all but-"

"Oh and do you have this weeks math assignment. I left mine at school and need to know the question."

"Yeah, you have to do-"

"OH YEAH! Kaiba left me a note to tell you to meet him at the park in ten minutes."

"Okay but Tea-"

"Well, I better go Yugi. Don't want you to be late for Kaiba. See ya later!" She ran out the door. Yugi felt a dull ach between his eyes and knew the headach that was about to come.

"I didn't even get to finish my sentence," Yugi growled with a shaking fist. "What kind of food did she eat today?" Yugi finally felt himself calming down ten minutes later. He sat down and just when he was about to open his book he heard the door bell again. He got up and went to the door to see Kaiba standing there. "What is it going to take for you people to LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"Calm down Motou and take a chill pill. I'm not happy, you didn't meet me in the park."

"Well _I am sorry Kaiba. _But hurricane Tea and rattle Joey decided they would pay me a visit. All I want to do is read my damn book in peace!" Yugi yet again made a fist and slammed the door on the CEO's face. Kaiba, not at all happy about how he was treated, knocked again. Yugi answered the door, "Did you not my message the first time Kaiba?" Kaiba had an equally angry expression and Yugi took it as a no, "Well then, let me make my point again!" He was about to slam the door in Kaiba's face but Kaiba stopped the door and came inside.

"I want to challenge you to a duel."

"Well I'm not going to-"

_Aw...come on Yugi. _

_NO yami. I want to READ! _Yami frowned and retreated into his soul room. "Now Kaiba, go away!" Yugi pushed Kaiba out the door and shut it, locking it. He retreated back to his chair and picked up his book angrily, crushing it within his hands. The door bell rang AGAIN! Yugi stormed up to the door and opened it. "WHAT!"

"Are you Mr. Motou?"

"Yes officer," Yugi grumbled, "What do you want?"

"Rude arent we?" Yugi glared at the cop and looked at him through the door.

"What is it you want? I'm rather busy right now."

"I'm sorry to inform you but we a restraining order from the library to find and locate a book called Dracula. They say it's late."

"WHAT!" Yugi snapped, "I PAID FOR THAT BOOK AT THE BOOK STORE! HERE'S THE RECEIPT!"

"Oh, I'm sorry to trouble you then. Have you ever rented the book?"

"NO!"

"I'm still going to have to search the place," the cop stepped in and looked around for an hour. He didn't find anything, "I'm sorry to disturb you."

"Good, now go away!" Yugi shut the door and threw his book across the room. It was close to midnight before he picked the book up again and by that time he was just too tired to do anything. He walked up the stairs and went to bed after putting **his** book in **his **bookself. "Why me?" Yugi asked crawling under the covers and glaring at the ceiling. "Why always me?"


	2. Yugi and the Adventure With Axe

**Hey guys! Yes! I am back with another Yugi torturing story! He he he! I hope you like it! Besides, I had fun writting it! Yep! **

**Yugi: Groans What have you done to me now?**

**Me: You, a bottle of Axe, some rum...**

**Yugi: --' Why me? What did I do to you?**

**Me: Nothing. I just think you're so KAIWAA! **

**Yugi: Groans and pulls out a gun I'm glad I saved one bullet.**

**Me: What happened to the other six? **

**Yugi: I shot all the other guys. **

**Me: SHOCKED AND CRYING YOU KILLED YAMI? AND KAIBA? AND JOEY? **

**Yugi: Nods**

**Me: NOT BAKURA! NOT RYOU! NOT MARIK!**

**Yugi: Nods and grins They got in my way!**

**Me: Sighs and hugs Yugi I can forgive you! NOW! ON WITH YOUR TORTURE! Huggles Yugi **

**Yugi: NO! SOMEONE HELP! **

* * *

**Yugi and The Adventure with Axe**

Yugi returned from the store and put the shopping bags on the counter. He searched through the bag and pulled out a bottle of new colone. He heard this stuff had a nice smell to it and figured that he might try it out. Well, can you guess what he bought? No? Well, he bought Axe. Now I know we've all seen the commercials and seen the reations but, Yugi being Yugi, didn't think that could happen to him. No, he just bought it for the smell and Yami having an obsession with leather, well he could have his own private obession. In all honesty, he just liked to collect the colone and save them for a special occasion. He carefully put the bottle on the kitchen table and went about putting the food and liquids away. He heard the slight squeak of new leather pants and smirked as Yami made his way down stairs.

"Breaking in the new leather?" Yugi's expression made Yami scowl in his direction and walk toward the living room. "Aw! Come one Yami! I'm not all that bad! It's just funny, they're your sixth pair this month."

"Keep talking but I've seen that collection of colone. Don't you start on me." Yugi laughed and shrugged.

"Hey, everyone has got to have an obession, besides, mines healthy."

"Yeah right. At least I can wear mine." Yugi and Yami laughed.

"At least help with the food." Yami sighed and got up to help Yugi in the kitchen.

"Speaking of obessions..." Yami cast a glance at the new Axe bottle, "Care to explain why you have that."

"Hey, it probably smells nice and if it doesn't I can always dump it on your new leather pants." Yami looked at him shocked.

"Don't scare my pretty pants! They didn't do anything to you." Yugi just shrugged and put the cans of soup in the pantry, "Besides, you have yet to open this bottle. It be a shame if I broke it."

"You'd have to buy me a new one and then you'd ruin your reputation of loving leather." Yami frowned and wrapped his arms around Yugi's waist. "So, when are you going to open it up and put it on your neck."

"Not yet love," Yugi turned around and leaned away from Yami, "Besides you still havent said hello yet. It leaves me a little upset and I might not want to put it on." A small frown made it's way onto Yugi's lips.

"I'm sorry," Yami leaned in and kissed, "Better?"

"Nope...still not cheered up." Yami kissed him again, but more deeply, "See. Now that's a hello."

"You're grandpa is out of town this weekend..."

"Yami, you know we can't just yet. Besides, we still have to put the food away and-oh!" Yami kissed Yugi on the neck, "Yami!" Yugi pushed him away, "Maybe later...okay?"

"Okay." Yami grinned, "Now how about we put this stuff away." Together they got the job done quickly and both sat down. Yugi picked up the bottle and carefully took the plastic off the bottle. He dabbed a little onto his finger and put it on his neck and wrists. Yami took in the fragrance and smiled. "It does smell nice. Not like the Ode De Perfume you have."

"That did have a rather unpleasent smell." Yugi frowned and looked at the list, "Damn. I forgot the milk. Want to come with me to the store?"

"No thanks." Yami stood, "I'll be here when you get back though. I was thinking of inviting Joey and the others here."

"Sounds like a plan, don't get too drunk without me."

"We wont. Besides the last time we hit your grandpas hard liquor we were out for two days." Yugi laughed, "And I'd rather not face a hangover like that again for another couple of days."

"Suit yourself." Yugi got up and put his coat back on. He walked toward the store and started to feel uneasy. He wasn't sure why until a woman walked up to him, she looked about twenty and stood in front of him.

"Hi there, I know your still pretty young but you wanna come over to my place for dinner tonight?" Yugi gawked at her for a moment.

"No thanks, but I appriciate the offer." The woman frowned and pulled out a slip of paper.

"Well, sorry to hear that. Here, it's my number, call me anytime cutie." Yugi blushed at the comment and walked away from the woman. He still had that strange feeling but shrugged it off. If only he listened to that instinct.

"Hey there handsom," Yugi stopped again and looked at the woman behind him. She looked about 25 and she held a slip of paper in her hand, "Honey, if you want a good time just call me. I'm willing to give you a chance." She winked at him and left. At this rate he was never going to make it to the store. For the next five minutes he was stopped. Finally he was relativly close to the store when he was stopped again. This person was just a teen and she wore a rather revealing outfit.

"Hey there hotty," she snuggled up close to him, "Mind if I ask for your number?"

"I uh..." Yugi blushed, "Don't give out my-" Yugi took a huge gulp and sized her up. "NUMBER!" He finished rather quickly and was becoming beat red.

"Aw...too bad. Taken?" he nodded, "Oh well," she brushed her lips against his ear, "Because if you werent I'd eat you up in a second you yummy man." She put a piece of paper in his pocket. It joined the others and he continued his walk, beat red. He looked at his watch and he had left fifteen minutes ago.

"Hey there," a girl with long blonde hair greeted, "My names Trisha and you are just so adorable. Mind if I join you for the walk?"

"I uh...I'm in a hurry!"

"Oh, sorry then. Here, call me if you want to talk." Another number was slipped into his pocket and she left, but not before slapping him on the rear end. "Nice ass by the way!" If Yugi was red before, well...lets just say he couldn't go any redder if he tried. Yugi continued his walk avoiding any woman he came across. Twenty minutes later he made it into the store, picked up the milk and made it to the counter. At least twenty minutes later he was still in line and the women just seemed to keep lining up behind him. The men on the other hand looked extremely pissed at him. Yugi sweatdropped and wished he were at home now.

"Okay, here you go sweetie. How would you like some nice hot se-I mean...I'm so sorry. I don't know where that came from, but here." The woman was at least in her fourties and Yugi shuddered. What was with him today. "Hmm...you smell nice." Something in Yugi's mind clicked. The colone! The commercial didn't lie! He paid quickly, took the number and ran out the door with a heard of women chasing poor Yugi out the door. He never had a chance. By the time he made it to the house; he was exhausted.

"Are you okay Yugi?" Yami asked looking at him.

"Lock the door!"

"Why?"

"COME OUT HOTTIE!" Yami looked out the window and locked the door. "COME OUT PLEASE! DON'T LEAVE US ALONE!"

"Go away! He's not here. He left out the back door and went to the park!" The women screamed in true fan girl style and ran toward the park. Yugi sank down to the floor. Yami looked at him amused. "That'll teach you to wear Axe colone."

"Shut up!" Yugi threw the milk at Yami, "Put this away. I'm going to take a shower."

"Yugi wait-"

"No! I'm going to take a shower." Yugi stormed right past the living room. Mai, Tea and Serenity perked up and looked at Yugi. "Oh no!"

"Yugi! We need to talk!" The three girls ran after him. Yugi ran up the stairs but got cornered in his room where they started to wrestle over him. Yami stepped into the living room. Kaiba, who was there under protest, Joey, Duke and Tristan all looked shocked.

"He wore Axe," Yami said sitting down. They all shared that 'oh' expression and sighed.

"Never again shall I wear that stuff," Joey remarked. "NEVER!"

"Wheeler you don't need to. You're already with someone." Kaiba pulled Joey into his lap and kissed his head.

"Damn right, and I'm exhausted every night!"

"Dude! So not what we needed hear!" Tristan yelled.

"I'm strictly girls but I will never wear Axe again. I had a bad experience with it." Duke laughed, "I have a lot of numbers in my black book though."

"Maybe I should-"

"Not even Axe colone would help you pointy." Kaiba smirked at Joey's 'nice' comment to Tristan and kissed the blonde again. "Besides, do you really think it's wise?"

"Yes! I'm desprete!" Tristan seemed in near panic, "I'm so pathetic."

"He said, not me." Kaiba smirked.

"Oh hush dragon." Joey kissed him on the lips.

"Uh...where's Yugi anyway? And making a note, where are the girls?" They all looked up shocked.

"HELP!" Yami and Duke rushed upstairs and pulled Mai, Serenity and Tea off poor Yugi. His clothes were torn and his hair was a mess. "These guys try and rape me and a fourty year old and every woman on the street gives me her number and an offer! **I'm gay! Not into girls!**" Yugi ran into the bathroom and Yami shoved them out of the room. He then pulled out a pair of black pants and t-shirt for Yugi to wear, and some clean boxers.

"Serves him right. I don't think he'll like colone anymore."

"Some how Duke...I think you're right." Yami chuckled and left the room with the dark haired teen. "Now, lets open a bottle of some strong rum!"

Yugi finally washed the colone off and found a pair of clothes laying in wait for him. He changed, put his hair into the usual style and wandered down stairs where a un-opened bottle of rum lay on the table.

"And here I thought we weren't going to drink today."

"I think you need it man," Yugi took his place in Yami's arms. "To not liking girls."

"I'll drink to that!" Yugi raised a glass and tipped it down his throat. Well, I think we can all guess where that is going so I'll end it there.


	3. Yugi's Bad Day

**Dark Libra:** Hi! God, I love being an autheress! It's just so much fun torching and bashing characters. **Smirks evilily** Especially Tea!

**Tea:** Thats not nice! **Pouts and looks like she's about to cry.**

**Dark Libra: Smirks** Cry me a river why don't you.

**Kaiba:** I knew there was a reason I like her.

**Yugi: Scowls** Your not the one getting tortured are you.

**Dark Libra: **Oh well** Huggles Yugi** I still love you. **Smirks** More then the fan girls! YES! YUGI IS MINE!

**Yugi: O.O Sees fan girls coming**

**Dark Libra: Holds a machine gun** No! Fan girls** Runs away!**

* * *

**Yugi's Bad Day**

* * *

Yugi was walking down the street toward the arcade. He hopped he wasnt too late or Joey would have a fit. He worked his way up to the doors that opened by themselves and he walked in. Joey looked at Yugi for a moment and then ran over to him. Yugi sighed when Joey hugged Yugi and pulled him toward a game. Joey smiled and put Joey onto the dance dance revelution game. Yugi frowned, he had two left feet when it came to dancing.

Once the game was done, Joey excused himself and went to the bathroom. Yugi sat down at a table and looked at the counter. The man at the desk looked nervous and slightly pale. Yugi frowned and ditched the wierd feeling in the pit of his stomach. Figures, on a friday when he usually gets to relax, something would just _have_ to wrong for him. He sighed and figured the guy at he counter, talking to the man taking care of the cash, Yugi frowned again and walked over to the guy at the counter.

He was already having a bad day. He had his foot stepped on five times, ice cream spilled on his shirt and had his pants torn. That's what made him late to meet Joey, he had to change. Then Yami fried the toaster, and managed to burn the tv. Yugi growled in frustration and tapped the guy on the shoulder.

"Excuse me sir, but this man has proabably been having a bad day. In fact so have I so would you stop bothering this nice man and leave." Yugi failed to noticed the cashier squeek in terror. Yugi felt the man grab his shoulders and put something against his back. Yugi frowned and clentched a fist. _Of course, this guy wants to kick my ass! What another great day in the life of Yugi Motou. First the book, the Axe and now this. That's just great! _Yugi growled again and the man smirked.

"Everyone hit the dirt! This is a hold up!" Yugi groaned.

"Of course, I'm being held hostage on the day I'm supposed to relax! That's just _great!_" Yugi turned around, "Now listen, I know you want me as a hostage and I know you probably want the money this place brings in but are really that stupid. All the moneys in the machines. Geez!" The robber looked at Yugi like he was crazy. "I'm supposed to be scared right. Well, news flash, I've had a real bad day. You're just adding to it and getting on my nerves. You look ridiculous in that mask and your flys open." The robber looked down and looked at Yugi.

"I-I was just trying to raise money for my kids education! You're so cruel!" The man ran out of the building crying.

"Great, I just made a grown man cry!" Yugi scowled, "I'm outta here." Yugi wandered down the street and wandered toward a small ice cream palor. Trying to avoid another ice cream collision he walked toward the small coffee shop. He sat down after ordering a coffe. He raised the cup to his lips and took a sip. "Now I feel calmer."

"HEY YUGI!" Yugi jumped slightly spilling his coffee all over him. He jumped up as the hot liquied burned against his skin. "Wanna go to the mall with me?"

"No Tea...I don't want to go to the mall with you," Yugi replied through grinding teeth. He stood and left the shop as quickly as he could toward home. Only one problem with that. The house was a mess and he found that out as soon as he stepped in the door. He was flung back against the door as the fried toaster landed right in his stomach knocking the wind out of him. "Y-y-YAMI!" Yami peeked his head out of the kitchen.

"Yes? I was making dinner." Yugi was on the verge of a nervous breakdown.

"Why me? What the hell did I do to deserve this?" Yugi trudged up the stairs and looked back at Yami. "Don't wake me for anything!"

"What of-"

"No."

"But-"

"No."

"What if theres-"

"No."

"What if I-"

"No!"

"What if you-"

"NO!"

"Okay...but I did ask." Yugi groaned and slammed the door to his room shut. He stripped down to his boxers and fell asleep promtly. Yugi was awoken, and was in a bad mood, by Yami.

"What is it?"

"Kaiba's here to see you," Yami replied.

"Go away. Tell him to go away too."

"He insists."

"Fine, tell him to come up here. I don't a give a shit either way! I'm not moving from this bed for the rest of the day." Yami frowned and let Kaiba in. Mokuba had a camera ready and snapped a few photos before running out the door. "WHAT THE FU-"

"Language Yugi. It's not polite to say such bad language." Yugi shot Kaiba the finger and hid his head under his pillow trying to go back to sleep. "I insist you come to a party tonight. Of course we're going to duel at this party."

"Fuck off."

"You could win prize money."

"Fuck off."

"Motou, I'm disappointed. I'm sure the reporters will be too."

"Fuck them. Fuck you. Fuck Yami and fuck the outside world. Every should just fuck off." (A/N: I'm sorry for Yugi's language but he was held up, had coffee spilled on him and had a multitude of other incidents) Yugi rolled over onto his side and closed his eyes.

"HI YUGI! NEED A CHEERLEADER!"

"Screw off slut!" Tea had tears in her eyes.

"You're so mean!"

"He's got a point," Yami replied, "Tea, you're wearing only a bra and underwear. Don't you know by now, he's gay." Tea frowned and started to cry louder.

"SHUT UP HER UP!" Yugi screamed and covered his head with the pillow, "I don't want to hear this!"

"YUGI HATES ME! HE THINKS I'M A SLUT!"

"THATS CAUSE YOU ARE! NOW GET OUT!"

"I'M SAD!"

"I knew I saved that one bullet for something!" Yugi grabbed a gun on the dresser and pointed it at his head. "Now...all of you SHUT UP! I fire there will be no sex for Yami, no Yugi for Tea see and no appearence at the party which I will not go to. NOW GET OUT!"

"DON'T KILL YOURSELF YUGI!" Tea screamed latching onto Yugi. "I THINK YOU'RE JUST SO ADORABLE!"

"Help me..." he cried, "What the fuck did I do to deserve this! What did I do!" Yugi begged to know and looked out the window. He pulled on a pair of pants and a shirt and jumped out the window. "FREEDOM!"

"He's crazy. I wonder what caused it?" Tea asked.

"Who knows," Kaiba shrugged, "Maybe he just woke up on the wrong side of the bed."

"Maybe. Who wants pizza?"

"ME!" Tea screamed and they all ran out the door.


	4. Carpe Diem

**Okay...this chapter is starting off a bit differently then my others. It doesn't go right into humor. I hope you like it anyway...ME!**

* * *

Yugi sat in english watching Mrs. Fader pull out a book. He glanced over a Joey, who wasn't paying attention at all. Really, he wasn't paying attention at all either. His mind was more focussed on the tall brunette sitting close to him. Kaiba was looking at the teacher but wasn't really paying attention either. Yugi's mind jumped to Tea and how she was actually paying attention, and for some reason, which Yugi didn't quite understand, it didn't jump for joy like it usually would. Yugi's mind was like the millennium puzzle; complecated and complex. Through every door and on every level was a new and strange possibility just waiting to be explored. He had been alive for 16 years and still he had barely crossed the threshold of every door and walked the pace of every step.

In reality, he had a long way to go but everyday was proving to be a new adventure. Things just seemed to be spiraling out of control in his world but there was always the little bit of saftey. He always played it safe and never let his guard down. When he did, he paid for it. Yugi was barely paying attention to the english teacher. Yugi looked down at his note book and saw a blank sheet. That's all there was. To him, this meant nothing more then nothing. He didn't see how school was as important as saving the world or being with his friends. Sure, a part of him knew that with knowledge came power but who wanted power without friends. His mind drifted to other events. At Kaiba's Grand Championship battle. The only reason people dueled him was to become king of games.

Being king of games gave him power and fame but he wasn't intrested in that. He only dueled out of neccessity anymore. He still loved the game but at times, it felt like a chore and that it was many of the opened doors that he really didn't want to open. Knowing the unknown wasn't so great. He didn't want to be king of games for the power or the fame. He didn't even ask for the title, he had won it to save his grandfather. Life seemed to be travling in an endless loop. Save the day get more famous. Don't save the day and the world will cease to exsist. His mind was so lost in the world he created for himself that he didn't hear the teacher. He felt someone poke him in the back which brought him back to reality.

"Carpe Diem..." the teacher quoted and looked around the room, "Can anyone tell me what thast means?" No one raised their hand and Yugi really didn't feel like raising his hand. "Okay, a perfect example of the word. Now, Mr. Motou, please...raise your hand." Yugi put his hand in the air. "There you go, he raised his hand. Can you please tell me what it means?" Yugi sighed and put his hand down.

"Seize the day."

"Louder Mr. Motou. I'm afraid that I didn't quite hear you."

"Seize the day," Yugi said raising his voice. Mrs. Fader smiled and walked over to Kaiba.

"Yes, SIEZE THE DAY!" Kaiba didn't jump but you could see him wince as her voice yelled in his ear. "Carpe diem...seize the day...what does it mean to you?" She walked toward the back of the class and used her hand to raise Ryou Bakura's face up, "Does it mean that we do what we do everyday in an endless cycle or..." she walked over to Joey, "Does it mean that we take each adventure we have in our lives and work hard to make if fun and exciting?" She sat down on top Tristans desk with her legs crossed, "I would like some volunteers to tell me what it means to them." No one raised their hand. "See, you people aren't seizing the day. I would like to hear what you think, even if it's funny or if you think it's stupid. I assure you, we won't be laughing at you, we'll be laughing with you." With this said, the students hands went up one by one. "Mr. Kaiba, we havent heard from you all class and since your hand wasn't raised I'm going to assume that you're just too shy to say it." Kaiba reacted to this.

"It means to take the day and make something better of it. Make an effort to do something other then playing video games all day." The teacher smiled and Joey sneered at Kaiba. "Or...just taking the time to point out some obvious flaws about people."

"That's an intresting perception of it. Mr. Wheeler, you seem happy to make a rubuttle to that."

"I think it means that you should make each day worth enjoying. If that means doing something you enjoy doing without regret, then do it." The teacher brightened at this.

"Yes!" She jumped off the desk, "Yes! Finally!" She kissed Joey on the forehead in enjoyment. Joey blushed lightly and put his head down but he had a wacky grin plastered on his face. "See! This is what you call carpe diem!"

Yugi stood up, "You mean like doing something you don't normally do. Carpe diem means, at least to me, is doing something completely out of the normal and something just for you. Something to make you happy. Something exciting and new, something different and complex."

"Yes! Yet another one who understands. You may sit down Mr. Motou." Yugi kept standing, "Or you can stay standing. I want you all to do something for me. Stand up...all of you." Everyone else stood up, "Stand on your desks! Who cares about the rules!" The students seemed a little put off at first. Their teacher must be crazy! One student dared to stand on their desk though. Yugi watched as Joey stood on his desk. When no other student would he dared to disobey the rules. Mrs. Fader clapped and motioned for him to sit down. "I'm dissappointed that no one else would but I can't force you to." Kaiba smirked openly. "However..." the students all groaned audably. "Lets hear none of that. Since it is the beginging of christmas holidays, I want you to spend that time doing things you wouldn't normally do. That means Mr. Kaiba," She smiled and bent down so she was facing him, "Giving your computers up during this time and find something else to do. And those of you who duel most of the time," she spared a glance at Joey, Yugi and Kaiba, "Play a different game. Dare to be different." The bell rang signalling the end of the day, "And write up a report about a plan on what you will do and how it worked out. You don't have to go into personal detail. I'm not asking that much."

The students gathered their books and left but Yugi stayed. He had spaced out again and he wasn't too sure about what had just happened. Normally Yugi was a student who payed attention but once again he had gotten lost within the puzzle of his mind. _'Dare to be different.'_ That sentence described him completely. He was one of those people who didn't follow trends, but then again, his life was destined to be different. He just wanted normal. His hand fell towards the puzzle and he held it there. He knew his dark was asleep but he felt more safe when he was near Yami. He knew one day that Yami would have to leave him but he wasn't ready to face that yet.

"Mr. Motou, your paper should be intresting. I can't wait to read it." She smiled at him but Yugi frowned. He got up and left the class.

_This will probably be the first time I fail an assignment. _Yugi frowned and made his way home through the snow. It shimmered and shone brightly as if trying to cheer him up. Sadly, it wasn't working. He had too much on his mind right now. There were just too many doors to open; too many steps to climb. He didn't know where to start and yet knew exactly where to start. His mind wasn't in panic mode but, by the end of the holiday's it probably would be. He could probably just fake things he'd done but really, what was the point when he would be lying to himself. It felt so much easier to lie to yourself and build up that wall then to let yourself see the truth. He would rather keep the doors locked forever, but eventually, all doors had to be opened and all possibilities had to be faced.

The cold bit against his skin and his feelings left a bitter pressence in his mind. He wanted to forget that feeling but deep down he knew, he couldn't forget that unknown feeling. He knew it had to do a lot with Yami and his leaving. He knew, more then anything that it was that but facing it over and over again was like a snake bitting you over and over again. It was like the poison that kept you going only to make you angrier and sadder. It was a bitter truth and he still couldn't admit that the feelings he had were there to make him happy. _Carpe diem. Seize the day. What use are they when you don't even want to face the truth._ Since when had 'carpe diem' changed into the truth. Since when had something so simple become so difficult and bitter.

Gazing into cool shimmering water of the river; Yugi wished he could was his emotions away, or at least have them melt like the snow that fell onto his hand. He didn't want to face carpe diem. He didn't want to face a world without Yami. Yugi climbed onto the bridge and, with a strong will, jumped into the icy river. Luckily, Joey was there to see Yugi jumped and pulled him out.

"What were you thinking!"

Yugi smiled a stupid grin, "Seize the day." Joey shook his head and laughed.

"Yug...I don't think she meant jumping into a river in the winter off the bridge." Yugi laughed and started to shiver.

"Maybe it wasn't such a good idea."

"No."

"I feel better though," Yugi smiled and allowed Joey to help him up. Joey stripped his second coat off and put it around Yugi.

"You wont be later if we don't get you back home now. I got your bag." Joey walked Yugi home. Yami stared at Yugi for a moment before-

"OH MY RA! WHAT HAPPENED! WHO DID THIS TO YOU! I BET IT WAS THAT STUPID TOMB ROBBING THEIF!"

"Yami I-"

"NO! I WILL PERSONALLY KILL HIM!" Yami's voice grew to a small mumble, "Thinks he can push my light into the water does...oh I'll show him." Yami got a crazy look on his face, "Oh yes...I'll just push him into the water..."

"Yami wait!"

"I'll be right back Yugi!" Yugi sighed as Yami ran out the door with his coat on. Joey looked at Yugi for a moment before both of them laughed.

"I guess carpe diem works both ways. He's been wanting to do that to Bakura for the longest time, well ever since Bakura said that Yami looked butt ugly in leather." Joey burst out laughing and Yugi joined him. Once the laughter ceased Yugi changed into dry clothes. His throat felt dry and sore and a cough escaped his lips.

"Look at you Yugi...you've just gone and made yourself sick. I'll take it as my appointed duty to take care of you till your better."

"You'll have to take care of two then, maybe three. If Bakura gets sick Ryou will have him stay here and knowing Bakura he'll drag Yami in with him." Joey sighed and laughed.

"Sure, why not." Moments later the door opened and two very angry darks and one slightly gigling light walked in. Bakura and Yami were soaked to the bone and Ryou, who was also soaking wet, was laughing so hard that Joey and Yugi thought he might wet his pants again. Yugi looked somewhat pleased somewhat dissappointed.

"Stupid baka pharoah! Just comes right up to me and pushes me into the water. But I got him back! Yes..." Bakura put his fingers together like Mr. Burns from the Simpsons, "Yes...I pulled him in with me."

"You shouldn't have pushed Yugi into the water." Yami replied smirking, "You got what came to you."

"I'm telling you for the last time, I DIDN'T PUSH THE MIDGET INTO THE WATER!"

"HEY! I'm not a midget! I'm vertically challenged!" Bakura scoffed and Yugi dumped snow on him.

"That's cold!"

"I know..." Yami walked up stairs and came back down with a change of clothes for Ryou and Bakura. Yami was dressed in a pair of black pajamas and had a blanket around him. Yugi started to shiver so Yami wrapped the blanket around the both of them. "I'll warm you up."

"Man...if I knew we were going to have a make out party I would have asked Kaiba to come with him." Joey smirked, "He owes me for that comment in class."

"Same old Joey and Kaiba..."

"Same old Yugi and Yami." Joey smirked and sat down, "Who wants to watch Kaiba bloopers!"

"YOU KNOW IT!"


	5. Christmas Eve Diaster pt 1

**IN todays episode of Yugi's crazy adventures...Yugi is hosting Christmas eve for everyone. Knowing Yugi's hosted events things seem to wrong everytime. So without further ado...enjoy this segment of Yugi's Crazy Adventures. HOLIDAY SPECIAL!**

**The** holiday lights were twinkling brightly against the dark sky as a winter storm started to brew. Snow covered every inch of the road and sidewalk and those who were doing last minute christmas shopping had their scarves covering their faces as the snow blew into their faces. A man dressed as Santa Clause was standing by the mall opening with a bucket in one and a bell in the other. He was as jolly as the next person on the street and smiled at everyone who passed by. Occasionally someone would stop next to him and drop in a few coins of money to help the chairity that he was working for and the man would shake and his stomache would mimick a bowl full of jelly.

He walked past the man dressed as Santa and deposited a five dollar bill into the container. The man laughed and took the teens hand, shaking it fully.

"Ho ho ho! Thank you! Have a happy holiday!" The teen nodded.

"You too. Merry christmas." He pushed back a blonde bang that was covering his eye and walked away from the mall entrance and down the street. The wind blew harshly against his face and he let out a chocked cough as the wind caught in his throat. He pulled his scarf over his mouth and nose and continued walking down the street. The lights from the street were being reflected in his eyes and a small but cheerful smile graced his hidden lips. The bags in his hand blew wildly against his side as he struggled to keep a hold of them. The snow was growing fiercer and fiercer the more time passed.

He caught sight of the doors of the game shop and pushed them open. They closed shut with a bang making him and any other person in the building jump with shock. He locked up the door and put a hand on his hair noticing how wet it really was.

"Yugi? Are you back yet?" Yugi sighed from relief and nodded. He had to smile though, seeing Yami in something other then leather. There was a pout on his face.

"What's wrong? It's christmas eve."

"I know, but I wanted to wear leather." Yugi burst out laughing when Yami pulled at the red cotton pants. "What's so funny?" Yami snapped.

"Nothing," Yugi lied, "Lets get some of these presents wrapped before the others get here." Yami frowned and walked into the living room and helped Yugi wrap the pressents. Yugi kept one bag by him and wrapped it up with his back turned toward his darker half. Once that was done he placed it by the many gifts already sitting under the un-decorated tree.

"So who's that one for?" Yami asked as Yugi gently placed a medium sized gift beneath the tree. Yugi turned toward him and looked him in the eye.

"No one special," Yugi stuck out his tounge as Yami wrapped his arms around the smaller ones waist. Yugi was pulled close and they shared a brief but emotion filled kiss.

"No one special huh?" Yami laughed and placed Yugi on the couch, continuing the action of kissing. Yugi didn't resist but merely melted into the dark, their body's fitting together like two well placed puzzle pieces. They stopped their passionate embrace just in time for the door bell to ring. Yami got off Yugi. "Stay here, I'll get it." Yugi nodded and waited for Yami to bring in their guests.

Yami answered the door and saw Bakura and Ryou standing their holding four bags full of presents. The theif looked at Yami and looked as if he was about to laugh. Yami looked at him confused for a moment before looking at the sweater he was wearing. A white snowman with a black top hat and white scarf decorated the front of the red sweater.

"What?"

"I didn't know you liked snowmen so much pharoah. If I did I would have made you into one after you pushed me into that ra damn river." Yami merely glared at the former theif before turning to Ryou who was scolding Bakura. Personally Yami thought Ryou could scold just a bit better. Kissing him on the ear and whispering whatever it was he was whispering didn't seem like a just punishment. Bakura's face went pale and his eyes flickered with anger for a moment and glared at the pharoah. Then again, he could be wrong about the whole kissing the person on the ear as punishment. He had to wonder, just what had Ryou said?

"Come in, Yugi's in the living room right now. Would you like some hot chocolate?"

"I would love a cup of cocoa." Ryou and Bakura stripped their coats off and hung them up. It was Yami's turn to laugh. Bakura had on a sweater that said 'I love Christmas! HO HO HO!' and had Santa beneath it waving from side to side as lights on the sweater went from one section to another. "I just had to get him this sweater. The father christmas on it was just too good of a chance to pass up." Yami burst out laughing.

"Oh hush," Yugi scolded entering the room. He pushed back his bangs and looked at Ryou for a moment then let his eyes wander over to Bakura. "I think it's a great sweater Ryou. Where did you get it?"

"I really can't remember." Both smaller teens laughed and walked into the living room, a cup of hot chocolate in their hands. Yami and Bakura followed, hating the sweaters they were wearing. Yami pulled on the sweater lightly and Yugi sighed.

"Should we let them take it off?"

"It is christmas." Both darks ripped off the holiday sweaters. Yami had on a black turtle neck and Bakura had on a red long sleeved shirt. They both looked satisfied and sat down. Yugi tugged at the edges of his red turtle neck shirt. The millennium puzzle was around his neck, shinning unusally bright thanks to the lights around the room.

"Tree looks a bit..."

"Boring." Bakura finished for Ryou. Yugi nodded and looked at the tree, his violet eyes glimmering slightly.

"I was hopping we could all decorate it together." Ryou nodded and clapped his hands together in excitement.

"Excellent idea! I'm looking foreward to it."

"Yeah yeah...what he said." Bakura waved his hand in a bored manor and turned back to his hot drink.

"This is your first christmas...isn't it Bakura?"

"Yeah...so what." Yugi frowned at Bakura's attitude.

"It's christmas! BE HAPPY!" Yugi pulled Bakura up and pushed him toward the tree, "Since you're so down about christmas you get to be the first one to put the **very first** decoration on the tree." Yami scowled at this and threw a pillow at Bakura.

"HEY! Stupid baka-pharoah!" Bakura threw the pillow back at Yami who caught it.

"Thanks. You saved me the trouble of picking it up." Bakura scowled and then grinned, as if a very nasty thought, a thought so nasty that made his heart two sizes too small came into his mind.

"Well, I'm the one who was chosen to put the first decoration on the tree. Not you...and you're light even picked me." Yami felt his heart grow with jelousy that night, it grew so large it threatened to pop out. He clentched his teeth angrily.

"I...I..."

Yugi and Ryou had long since left the room to go answer the door again. Kaiba, Joey, Marik and oddly Malik were standing in front while in the back stood Tea, Tristan, Duke, Ishizu, who was wearing a green strapless dress, and Odion. Ishizu was shivering and rushed in first.

**"How can you stand this cold?" **The others sighed as Yugi offered her a hot mug of the thick brown liquid. Ishizu looked at it and took a sip. Her lips curved into a smile and she walked into the living room.

"We told her to wear a coat," Tea groaned.

"Well, the coat I bought her should come in handy," Yugi replied. Everyone shared a 'uh oh' look for a moment. Yugi dropped a empty mug when Ishizu screamed and ran in. Yami and Bakura were fighting on the floor, rolling around, their new sweaters torn and ripped to shreads. Yugi and Ryou shuddered angrily and jumped into the fight. Eventually they were all pulled apart.

"YOU RIPPED THE SWEATERS!" Yugi and Ryou screamed making the constant bikering of Bakura and Yami to stop. The darks looked at their lights, upset.

"I'm sure glad you didn't make me wear an ugly sweater." Malik laughed but Marik dumped his hot chocolate over him. He winced and cried out but soon the hot liquid cooled and dried on the oddly wierd black shirt. Malik merely shrugged it off and pushed past Yugi and picked up a red ball with a string attatched to it. He walked over to the tree and put it on. Bakura scowled and pushed Malik into a wall.

"Hey! That was **my** job!" Bakura shouted angrily.

"Too bad so sad." Malik grinned and stuck his tounge out a Bakura. The white haired man proceeded to punch Malik in the jaw but Ryou and Yugi managed to hold him back. The albino egyption finally calmed down and sat down. Once that was taken care of everyone gathered around the fire place, which consisted of a screne showing a fire.

"Not much of a fire, is it?" Kaiba remarked, a familure smirk gracing his lips. Joey hit him in the back of the head. Kaiba growled and glared at Joey.

"He invited us Kaiba. The least you could do was behave this one night."

"Pft! Buhumbug! Ever since Mokuba ran off with that 'Santa Clause' fake-"

"Kaiba believes in Santa Clause?" Kaiba's fist twitched and he punched the speaker. Poor Tea-Oh hell! Who cares about Tea!- fell to the floor, her nose bleeding slightly.

"**What did you do that for? I ONLY ASKED A QUESTION!" **Joey sniggered and Kaiba growled once again.

"He's a little touchy on the words that deal with the man in red," Joey grinned and wrapped his arms around Kaiba's body, "Aren't you?" Joey pinched Kaiba's cheeks and hidden laughs went around the room. Kaiba glared at all of them, the usual effect of silencing them didn't work this time and he frowned.

"Stupid little evil elves. Trying to get my brother into a cult will they..." Kaiba muttered to himself and sulked away from the group. Joey just shrugged his shoulders and walked over to Kaiba to try and consol his lover. Yugi heard the ding of the oven and Yami rushed into the kitchen. "What's he so excited about?"

"Yami made cookies." Yugi grinned. Everyone shuddered, remembering their last incident with his cookies. Joey had two teeth fall out, Kaiba and Bakura went to the hospital because the cookies were so sweet they feinted, Malik threw them at all the people passing by because they had a sharp point, Yugi and Ryou were stuck home in bed for a week, tied down because they were on such a sugar rush that no one could control them, Tea had gained about seven pounds from one cookie and had to bring it down, Joey, Tristan and Duke sold the cookies at 100 dollars a piece on ebay just be to mean and Marik had a heart attack because of one of the cookies. Ishizu and Odion didn't experience it, lucky for them. Mind you, this was only after one bite. Had Yugi and Ryou had more, well they wouldn't be in the story or show anymore.

"Do I need to have the 911 number ready?" Joey asked curiously.

"If so...do we need restraints?"

"No!" Yugi replied, "I taste tested them before you guys came. They're fine and taste great!" Yugi had a big smile on his face.

"Okay..." Marik said giving him a suspicious look, "But if I have a heart attack this time remind me to remind Kaiba to remind Bakura to remind both of us to tell me." A 'huh?' expression was shared around the group. "I like to be prepared."

"Wait a second!" Duke shouted, "I thought we agreed to not let Yami bake ever again."

"Yeah...well I made the dough." Everyone sighed in relief and sat down again. The wonderful sceant of fresh baked cookies made them look up and saw Yami holding a plate of cookies. Everyone looked warily at the cookies and each one of them took a frosted cookie. Yugi looked at the cookie shocked and fainted.

"**What did you do the cookies this year? He didn't even take a bite and fainted!**" You see, not everyone got a chance to look at the cookie yet. They only saw Yugi's reaction. Bakura looked at the cookie and let out a scream.

"What's wrong!"

"T-This cookie...it's a-a-"

"It's a father Christmas in a speedo! A SMALL SMALL SPEEDO! AH! TOO MUCH DETAIL!" Ryou ran out of the room and into the kitchen. While Joey and Kaiba tried to wake Yugi up Bakura and Marik ran into the kitchen to see Ryou stabbing the cookie angrily. "DIE! DIE! DIE YOU FOUL EVIL COOKIE!"

"I said the cookies were going to be speacial," Yami replied and set the cookies down. Everyone averted their gaze, afraid they might faint from the sight but Yami shoved a cookie in their face. Ishizu, scarily enough, kissed the cookie and seemed to be making out with it. Odion threw the cookie out the window with a vengance and again they were sharp little buggers. They heard a faint scream outside that sounded like 'Ahh! A NAKED SANTA POKED MY LAST GOOD EYE! NOO!' Kaiba and Joey tried their best not to faint but they did shudder and smash their cookies to little tiny pieces. Tea, Duke and Tristan all made a beline for the bathroom to throw up what they just ate.

"I just ate his speedo!" Tea cried and then held her mouth. Tristan and Duke just kept their mouths covered.

"What? My cookies aren't that bad are they?"

"Everyone...together..."

"Are they?"

"YES!" Everyone screamed at the pharoah. Yugi finally woke up from his faint and sat up.

"Are the evil cookies gone yet?" Yugi asked still slightly dazed.

"Um..." Ryou hid the cookies behind his back. Both Malik and Bakura took them and ran to the door throwing them at random people. Occasionally someone would scream but that's all you could hear through the storm now.

You had to feel sorry for all of those people. Getting hit by cookies was one thing, that normally wouldn't hurt but then again...normal people werent throwing them and these werent normal cookies. Technically you could count them as Santa porn.

"Yami you...you...you..." Marik muttered feeling the on coming of another heart attach.

"YOU SICK WIERDO!" Odion shouted, "How did you know it was my fantasy to see Santa in this kind of way?" Everyone turned to look at Odion like he was crazy and backed away slowly.

Things once again started to cool down, and between you and me, the tree was miraculously decorated without hassel, well, at least till it came to the final tree decoration. That's when things started to go crazy, and just Yugi's luck, it would have to happen at his house. What had happened was pretty bad. The tree...

Part 2 of Christmas Eve Disaster to come soon.


End file.
